minecraft_windows_10_edition_unofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Windows 10 Edition Wiki Rules and Guidelines
General Rules and Guidelines Note: In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. *You must be at least 13 years old or older 'to contribute in this wiki. **People below this age may still use the wiki,but cannot edit the wiki *'Do not vandalize anything in the wiki *'Do not spam 'anything on the wiki **'This includes ,but not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas", and huge blocks of text. *'Do not plagiarize' (directly copy) blocks of text from other wikis. **If you copy information directly from another source, you must give credit. *'Do not edit other users' profiles.' **'Admins can only edit with permission. ***This also applies to music on a message wall or profile page of another user. *'Do not harass or bully other users.' **'Do not flame-bait either.' ***Responding to flame-bait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. *'Do not advertise' about anything unrelated to the wiki. *Do not put duplicate links on a page, links in infoboxes and on images don't count. *No explicit sexual material or gore. *You are allowed to swear in the forums of this wiki. Don't swear excessively. *Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. *'Do not remove admin warnings and block messages' from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. *'Do not' create a Message Wall/Blog Post Greeting for yourself, this is only for staff members. *'Do not add unconfirmed information to pages' Uploading Files *Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. **This includes fan art and other similar works. **If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur, Photobucket, or other similar websites, first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. ***If you need help with this, follow guide. *'Do not upload duplicate files.' *'Do not upload low-quality files.' **This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. *'Do not' upload files with Let's Player's faces in them. *'Please do not' upload files from Minecraft PC If you want to upload those files, please upload them to the Minecraft Wiki. General Ban Guidelines *'First Offense: Warning (+ 1 day ban if needed).' *'Second Offense: 3 day ban.' *'Third Offense: 1 week ban.' *'Fourth Offense: 2 week ban.(Warning report to Fandom)' *'Fifth Offense: 1 month ban.' * Sixth Offense: Yearly ban. * Seventh Offense: Report to Fandom and block in Community.